Nemesis
by 0anon0
Summary: Nemesis: retributive justice; a downfall caused by an inescapable agent. Some Quidditch Captains need to be taken down a peg. Or five. And the agent of Nemesis is Marcus Flint.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, or any associated characters or concepts.

* * *

The Quidditch Captains shake hands, each trying to pulverise the other's hand. Madam Hooch's whistle breaks off their competition, and the Quidditch teams both mount their brooms. Still in the front of their teams, the Captains glare at each other.

"Good luck", Marcus Flint mutters, glaring across the gap separating him and his opponent.

The whistle cuts through the air again. Oliver Wood kicks his broom off the ground, rising above Flint.

"I don't think we'll need luck", he says, shooting to the Gryffindor goals.

The game lasts less than half an hour. The teams land on the ground; the Gryffindor teams swamped by supporters, the Slytherin team staring gloomily at the ground.

As the Gryffindor supporters carry the team to the locker rooms, Wood turns back to look at Flint.

"I told you so", he says, winking at the Slytherin Captain.

* * *

The Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms are now nearly empty; only one shower is still running. One player remains, singing softly to himself as he washes off the soap lathered onto his body. This noise covers the sound of approaching footsteps. Wood only becomes aware of his visitor when the rough voice reaches his ears.

"I thought I would find you here", says Flint, his gravelly voice just audible over the shower.

Wood spins around to glare at the Slytherin Captain.

"Flint", Wood growls. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Wood turns off the tap, and grabs a towel to cover himself. Silence solidifies between the two Captains; the birds have stopped singing, even the wind has stopped rustling leaves for that second. Flint takes a step forward. Wood holds his ground.

"I just decided to drop by", Flint answers nonchalantly.

"If you're thinking of intimidating me, you can think again", Wood says. "I'm not scared of you."

Flint takes another step forwards. The two Quidditch Captains are now standing face to face; a couple of centimetres separates them. Wood glares at his opponent, daring him to try something. For a few moments, neither one moves. Then Flint leans in and presses his lips against Wood's.

For a second, Wood doesn't react; he can't react. Then he jumps back, away from the Slytherin Captain.

"What are you doing?" Wood shouts, half angry, half shocked. "You can't just kiss people without asking them!"

Flint shrugs, not caring.

"You didn't seem to complain when I was kissing you", Flint replies.

Flint approaches Wood again. A glint in Flint's eye seems to startle Wood, and he stumbles back. Wood hits the wall with a thunk. He hesitates, but by then, he has left it too late. Flint's big hands rest on either side of Wood's torso. Leaning in, Flint recaptures Wood's mouth with his own. Wood tries to push Flint away, but like his name, Flint seems to be made of stone, and nothing Wood does lets him escape. With nowhere to go, Wood has not option but to tolerate the kiss.

When Flint pulls away, currently satisfied, Wood ducks down, trying to wriggle out under one of Flint's arms. But Flint is ready for him, and grabs Wood before he can escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flint asks, his voice carrying a menace of pain and punishment if he isn't obeyed.

Wood puts on a brave face, and looks into Flint's eyes, which are way to close for Wood's comfort.

"I'm getting out of here", Wood explains, speaking slowly, as if he is explaining a basic concept to an idiot. "I don't know what your plan is, and frankly, I don't want to know."

"I've got an offer for you", Flint says. "Let's play a game."

Wood narrows his eyes, as if he is trying to find out what Flint's hiding.

"What game?"

"I want to make a bet with you. In a few weeks, Ravenclaw are playing Hufflepuff. They've both been playing well this year, so it will be a close match. I propose that on the day of the match, we bet on who will win. If I'm right, then I get to do whatever I want with you for the rest of the day. If you win, then you get to do whatever you want with me. How does that sound?"

Wood is still eyeing Flint, trying to work of the Slytherin's game.

"Fine", Wood says finally. "If it means you'll leave me alone, then I'll play along."

Flint smiles, and Wood shivers at the ferocity and cunning that he can see in it. He had never realised that Flint had that in him. Without another word, Flint turns from Wood, and strides out of the locker room, leaving a bemused Gryffindor in his wake.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Wood promptly forgets about his conversation with Flint; he is too busy –occupied with his own Quidditch training, and the amount of work that's beginning to pile up. He is surprised, then, when an unfamiliar owl lands in front of him on the say of the Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Wood frowns at the owl, which hoots angrily at him, and sticks out its leg. Wood unwraps the parchment from it, and reads the simple message in messy, but legible, writing:

" _Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?_ "

Immediately, Wood recalls his discussion with Flint in the locker room. The owl pecks Wood's finger, and Wood realises that the owl is waiting for a reply. He takes a quill and inkpot from his bag, and, after a moment's pause for thought, circles " _Hufflepuff_ ". He can play along with Flint. After all, what could he do? Wood ties the parchment back onto the owl's leg, and the owl flies off huffily. Wood tries to keep track of the owl within the cloud of owls, but fails. He does catch sight of Flint's self-satisfied smile as he leaves the Great Hall to go to the Quidditch Pitch.

It is a hard-fought game. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are evenly matched, and it's only the timely catch of the Snitch by the Ravenclaw Seeker that finished the game with a Ravenclaw win.

Wood exits the Quidditch stadium with the other spectators, celebrating just for the sake of it, when he notices he has company. Flint is grinning at Wood.

"Ravenclaw won", he says. "You know what that means?"

"The Hufflepuffs aren't going to be very happy?" Wood replies, unsure of where this is going.

"Well, yes. But also, you're my slave for the rest of the day!"

Flint cackles as Wood stares at him.

"Come on", Wood says. "That was a joke, wasn't it?"

They are now passing through the Entrance Hall. Flint drags Wood to a broom cupboard, and pushes him in, entering in afterwards. In the gloom of the cupboard, Wood can barely see Flint, but he can hear him, loud even over the hubbub outside.

"Listen here", Flint says, his voice low and fierce. "We made a bet. And to me, a bet's a bet, no matter whether you made it in jest. I won. So, you can either follow through with our deal, or I'll just let slip what happened between us a few weeks ago in the Quidditch locker rooms."

Wood feels himself go pale, and even though Flint can't see his face, Wood knows that Flint is aware of his indecision.

"You wouldn't!" Wood says, trying to keep any tremor out of his voice.

Flint smiles, his white teeth glinting savagely in the half-light.

"Try me", he replies.

* * *

When the coast is clear, Flint drags Wood out of the cupboard, and up a few flights of stairs. Wood follows meekly, afraid to do anything to annoy his blackmailer. After passing down a few corridors, Flint stops outside a closed door. He pushes Wood in front of him into the deserted classroom, locking the door behind him. Wood turns to glare at Flint.

"Ok", Wood says savagely. "What do you want to do with me?"

Flint doesn't reply; he grins wolfishly, and shoves Wood. Wood crashes into a desk, overbalances, and lands hard on the floor. In a flash, Flint is kneeling on Wood, keeping the Gryffindor Keeper pinned down.

"Stop talking", Flint growls.

Wood opens his mouth to speak, but Flint covers Wood's mouth with his hand. Wood splutters, but stays silent.

"Here's some rules", he says. "You don't speak unless I let you speak. If you don't do anything I say, I will punish you."

Flint grins at Wood. When the Gryffindor Captain doesn't reply, Flint gets off Wood. Wood remains on the ground, glaring at Flint. But Flint is in between himself and the door, so unless Wood can distract Flint, he won't be able to escape from the psychopathic Slytherin. Flint looks at Wood for a few more seconds before speaking again.

"Strip."

"Excuse me!?" Wood says disbelievingly.

Immediately, Flint pouces. Before Wood had a chance to move away, Flint has lifted Wood up by the scruff of his neck. Although Wood is well built and strong, he is nothing in comparison to the Slytherin Captain. Wood hangs in the air, his feet just not touching the ground. Flint shoves Wood into a desk, knocking the wind out of him. One hand holds Wood in place with a vice-like grip. Flint's other hand swings back, and… Wham!

A blow hits Wood on his arse. Wood is unprepared, and yelps loudly. Flint swings again, landing another blow on Wood's arse. Flint's power is tremendous, and after Flint has completed ten smacks, Wood is sure that he'll never be able to sit on a broom again. Wood sighs in relief when Flint gives his a respite, but his sigh dies in his mouth when Flint leans forward, his body lying over Wood's, his mouth centimetres from Wood's ear.

"This is what happens if you disobey me", Flint says, his voice deadly quiet.

Wood gulps, but wisely stays silent.

"Now, I asked you to strip. So, strip."

Flint lets go of Wood, and Wood slumps over the desk, happy that Flint's perverse punishment is over. But he knows that Flint will continue with his punishment if he doesn't comply. Wincing, Wood stands up. He looks at Flint, catches sight of his smug, self-satisfied grin, and turns away. Quickly, with little ceremony, Wood strips off his clothes. He stands there, his hands covering his cock and balls, refusing to look at the Slytherin. Flint chuckles at Wood's embarrassment. Wood flushes, but still refuses to look up.

"Look at me!" Flint orders. When Wood doesn't move, Flint adds, "Now!"

Wood looks up to stare into the laughing face of the Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"Come on", Flint says to Wood. "There's no need to cover yourself. I've already seen your cock."

Wood doesn't move, but his face flushes a deeper red.

"That was an order", Flint adds.

Reluctantly, Wood moves his hands away from his cock, already semi-hard. Flint laughs out loud.

"Oh, look at this", he says, gloating. "The one and only Oliver Wood – getting hard from being spanked and forced to strip!"

Still chuckling to himself, Flint strips as well, so that both Quiddith Captains are fully naked. Flint grabs one of Wood's hands, pulling it towards him so that it rests on his cock. Flint stops chucking, and glares at Wood

"Give me a handjob", he orders.

Sullenly, Wood holds Flint's cock loosely in his hand, and begins to stroke it. Flint moans softly under his breath. Soon, Flint's cock is completely hard, and Wood's ministrations speed up.

After a few minutes, Flint pushes Wood away, and sits down. Eyeing the Gryffindor, Flint notices that Wood is now fully hard. He calls Wood over, and instructs him to kneel in front of him. Wood sits between Flint's knees, gazing up at the Slytherin Captain's huge cock.

"Well?" Flint asks eventually. "What are you waiting for?"

Wood looks blankly at Flint.

"Suck my cock!" Flint says.

Wood blanches, and tried to shuffle away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flint asks. "You're still my slave for the moment. If I tell you to suck my cock, that's what you'll do!"

Without further ado, Flint reaches down, and pulls Wood's head towards his cock. Wood tries to pull away, but Flint is too strong. The Slytherin holds Wood's head in front of his cock, and Wood hesitantly pokes his tongue out and licks the head of Flint's cock. Flint moans appreciatively. Encouraged, Wood opens his mouth and begins to suck Flint's cock. Flint's hand falls limp by his side as he succumbs to the pleasurable sensations.

"You must have done this before", Flint says. "Else you're a natural. This is the best blowjob I've ever recieved."

For the next few minutes, Flint is nearly lost to the world, unaware of everything that is going on, except for the mouth on his cock. However, a sound disturbs Flint from his reverie. He glances down, and spots the source straight away. Wood is playing with his cock. With one fierce blow, Flint knocks Wood down.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks. "Did I give you permission to jerk off?"

"I—"

Flint knocks Wood over again.

"Did I say you could talk?"

Flint grabs Wood's hands and holds them behind his back. He grabs his wand from the table next to him, and points it at Wood's cock and balls. Wood tries to back away, but cannot. Ropes shoot out from Flint's wand, binding Wood's cock and balls tightly. Wood cries out in shock. Flint smiles at the Gryffindor Keeper.

"That will teach you to obey my orders", he says.

Flint pulls Wood back to his crotch, forcing him to continue giving him blowjob. After a while, Flint notices Wood trying to get himself off, again. But this time, Flint allows him to do so, knowing that the ropes tying his cock and balls will prevent Wood from cumming.

For a good twenty minutes this status quo continues – Wood sucking Flint's cock, while desperately trying (and failing) to get himself off. Finally, Flint lets put a low, guttural moan. He takes his cock out of Wood's mouth, strokes it a few times, and lets loose jets of cum, that spray onto Wood's face. Knowing what will happen if he doesn't let Flint have his fun, Wood stays still. Finally, Flint slumps onto the ground, exhausted.

With the last of his strength, Flint taps Wood's cock with his wand. Instantly, the ropes binding Wood's cock and balls vanish. Wood lets out a loud moan, before cumming himself.

Both Quidditch Captains lie on the ground in the empty classroom, naked, covered in sweat and cum. Flint is the first to recover. He gets up slowly, and gets dressed. As Wood begins to recover, Flint speaks.

"Thank you a great time", he says. "If you want more of that, you know where to find me."


	2. Chapter 2

As the light begins to fade, Cedric Diggory lands his broom in the deserted Quidditch Pitch. Ever since he joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, he has made it a habit of practicing flying alone at least once a week. Even now, when Diggory has exams to study for, as well as a Quidditch Team to Captain, he still finds time for his solo routine. Jumping off his broom, Diggory tends lovingly to his broom before sauntering over to the broom shed to put his broom away.

Diggory is surprised to see a light coming from within the broom shed. Normally, no one is in the broom shed, and Diggory has never met anyone with a similar routine to his. Taking more care, Diggory approaches the broom shed and opens the door. The light inside the broom shed blinds Diggory. He staggers into the shed, waiting for the light to stop flashing in front of his eyes. The sight that awaits Diggory when his sight clears is enough make him take a step backwards in shock.

Oliver Wood, Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, is tied spread eagle to a frame made of old and discarded brooms. What Diggory notices first is that Wood is stark naked. Then, Diggory begins to notice other details. Wood is blindfolded and gagged. A rope tied loosely around his neck is tied to a roof beam. This isn't enough to do Wood harm, but if the ropes tying him give way, he could suffocate. Once his mind has taken in the view, Diggory knows he must do something to help Wood.

"Can you hear me?" Diggory calls. "I'm here to help you."

For the first time, Wood moves. He lifts his head, pointing it in Diggory's direction, and tries to speak through his gag.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you", Diggory says apologetically. "But don't worry. I'll set you free."

Diggory reaches into his back pocket for his wand, and finds it missing. He freezes in panic. Where could his wand have gone? He definitely had it up until he entered the broom shed. Diggory turns around, scanning the ground for a glimpse of his wand.

"Looking for this?" says a voice, interrupting his search.

Diggory spins around to face Marcus Flint, Slytherin Captain. In each hand, Flint carries a wand. Looking closely at the wand in Flint's left hand, Diggory recognises his own wand – twelve and a quarter inches long, made of ash with a core of unicorn hair. Diggory glares at Flint.

"You have my wand", he growls. "Give it back."

"As they say, finders keepers!" Flint says, laughing. "I just happened to be skulking in his broom shed, when a careless person dropped a wand in front of me. What else could I do but take it?"

Diggory takes a menacing step forwards.

"Don't think about it", Flint says, suddenly serious. "I have two wands pointed directly at you. If you take another step, I'll curse you so badly people will have trouble recognising you."

Diggory stops advancing, but doesn't stop glaring at Flint.

"Or", Flint continues, "I can just kick this lousy structure next to me, and you can watch Wood struggle to breathe."

Flint gives the broom frame a small kick. It shudders, and Wood moans in fear.

"What do you want?" Diggory asks angrily. "Please, give me back my wand and let Wood go."

"You're not the one calling the shots", fling retorts. "If you do what I say, you'll get your wand back."

Diggory thinks for a moment before replying to Flint.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" he says, his eyes narrowing. Then he sighs. "I don't seem to have any other option, do I?"

"No", says Flint, happy that Diggory is capitulating without a fight. "Now, step forward."

Reluctantly, Diggory step forward, towards Flint and Wood's tied body.

"Take a look at Wood in front of you", Flint says.

Diggory stares at Wood, and anger flares in him. What is Flint doing?

"What do you have against Wood?" he asks angrily. "You could kill him like this!"

Wood struggles a bit, but hearing the creak of the broom frame, he stops. Flint chuckles to himself, as if he is enjoying a private joke.

"I have issue with Quidditch Captains who think they're better than everyone else", Flint explains. "Wood was so sure that he couldn't lose. I just showed him what it's like to lose. You think that you can make anyone love you. I'm just going to let you lose your control for a bit."

Diggory opens his mouth to protest, but Flint reaches up and pulls at the rope noose around Wood's neck. For a few seconds, Wood makes a choking noise through the gag, until Flint lets him go.

"And nothing will happen to Wood over here without my say so", Flint continues. "Or to you."

Diggory says nothing. Flint is obviously insane. But if he doesn't do what Flint says, Flint will do something horrible to him or Wood.

"I see that you understand", Flint says.

Diggory gulps, and nods.

"Good. Now, step closer."

Diggory follows Flint's orders. He is now standing directly in front of Wood, who is hanging silently. Flint leers at Diggory, and Diggory would have taken a step backwards, away from the Slytherin, if he wasn't sure that Flint would do something unpleasant to either him or Wood.

"Take off your clothes", Flint orders.

Diggory hesitates momentarily, but at that moment, Wood twitches, and the frame shudders. Under Flint's watchful eye, Diggory sheds his clothes. When he is standing there, only in his underwear, Diggory pauses, hoping that he's done enough, but Flint gives him a meaningful look, so Diggory sighs, and steps out of his underwear. Selfconsciously, Diggory's hands cover his cock, but Flint shakes his head. Reluctantly, Diggory drags his hands to his sides, and stands straight, determined not to look at either Wood or Flint. Wood, who can't even look back at him, looks every bit as helpless as Diggory feels; Flint, on the other hand, seems so sure of himself at the moment that it makes Diggory dispise himself.

Flint chuckles quietly, watching a rosy blush spread its way down from Diggory's cheeks down to his shoulders as the Hufflepuff considers his humiliation. It feels good to see Diggory embarrassed, and not cool and collected as he usually is.

"Look at Wood", Flint drawls.

He smiles as Diggory needs to drag his eyes towards the tied up Gryffindor. His smile grows as Diggory notices that Wood now had a raging hard-on. Diggory struggles with himself not to step away, because he can only imagine what Flint would do to him.

"I think you've noticed something that I've learnt about Wood recently", Flint says, enjoying the Hufflepuff Captain's embarrassment. "Our Gryffindor colleague loves it when people watch him. That's why he love Quidditch so much. But it isn't limited to Quidditch, as you can obviously tell. And he loves it even more when he isn't in control."

Flint steps towards Wood, and with one tug, unties the gag. Wood gasps as the gag falls from his mouth, but knows better than to talk without permission.

"Wood", Flint continues, "please let Diggory know what you want."

As if Flint's words are a magic spell, Wood begins to talk.

"Please, I want to cum", he says. "Please, I'll do anything! Just let me cum! I need to—"

"Stop", Flint says, cutting Wood, off, and Wood stops talking immediately.

"I've been edging Wood off during your whole practice", he continues. "It's been over an hour of constant stimulation without being able to cum. Won't you do him a favour?"

All this time, Diggory has been staring at Wood, as if unable to do anything else. At this, he turns to look at Flint, startled.

"What?" he asks.

"Poor Wood wants to cum", Flint repeats in a mocking tone. "Don't you want to help out a fellow Quidditch player?"

Diggory turns back to look at Wood, then back to Flint.

"This is too much for me", he says shakily. "Let us go."

"You can leave whenever you want", Flint replies, "but you won't get your wand unless you do what I say, and Wood won't get to cum. Look here."

Flint reaches out and pulls Wood's cock down. At the touch on his cock, Wood gasps, and thrusts forward involuntarily. Diggory looks at Flint's hand and sees a thin, flesh-coloured band around the base of Wood's cock.

"This is a cock ring I designed myself", Flint explains. "It won't come off until I say a specific phrase, and only then, Wood can cum. If you do what I say, I'll release this band, and return your wand."

Flint releases Wood's cock. By now, Wood is trembling, he is so desperate for release. Diggory looks at Wood, then back to Flint. He sighs.

"It seems like I have no choise", he says. "What do I have to do?"

Flint looks a Diggory, a smile on his face that Diggory wouldn't be surprised if the Slytherin had stolen it from a predatory wolf.

"If you start by giving Wood a handjob, that may help", Flint replies.

Feeling disgusted with himself at giving in to Flint so easily, Diggory reaches down and grabs Wood's throbbing cock. Wood shudders so hard that Diggory is scared for a moment that the structure holding him up will collapse, but luckily it holds. Slowly, Diggory moves his hand up Wood's cock, then down it again. Wood bucks into Diggory's hand. For a few minutes the silence in the shed is broken only by Wood's moans; Diggory is silent in his anger and self-disgust, and Flint is busy watching his triumph. Finally, Flint speaks.

"I don't think that was enough", he says, his tone light and mocking. "Maybe try to reach behind and put a finger in Wood's arse?"

All Diggory wants to do is run away, but he knows that he needs to stay. Reluctantly, he does what Flint says. His free hands slowly strays backwards, behind Wood's arse, between his cheeks, then circling Wood's hole, before it finally dips inside. This action makes Wood moan even louder and more desperately. Diggory shoots an angry glare at Flint, and sees that the Slytherin is palming himself through his robes. Flint catches Diggory's eye and grins. He walks behind Wood, nearly out of Diggory's sight.

Suddenly, Diggory feels a rough digit slide alongside his finger. As Diggory continues to finger Wood, Flint's thick finger slides in next to Diggory's. This extra insertion stimulates Wood even further. Diggory sees that Flint has now taken his cock out of his pants; with his other hand, Flint is slowly jerking himself off in time to the thrusts of his finger into Wood.

Eventually, Flint pulls his finger out of Wood. Taking that as a sign, and hoping that now his part is done, Diggory does the same. Flint steps forward next to Diggory.

"Now it's time for the main game", he says gleefully.

"Haven't I done enough?" Diggory asks despairingly.

Flint chuckles, though Diggory doesn't see the joke.

"Very nearly", Flint tells the Hufflepuff. "Just one more thing, and you will have hopefully learnt your lesson, and it will all be over."

Flint directs Diggory to stand behind Wood. Diggory isn't naïve; he can guess what is coming. But it is only real when Flint orders him to fuck Wood's arse. Diggory hesitates. This has gone a bit too far for him.

"You will do what I say!" Flint roars suddenly, and Diggory jumps.

Diggory looks up to see Flint pointing two wands at him – his own and Diggory's – and Diggory knows that Flint isn't giving him a choice. Quickly, worried that Flint will begin to curse him, Diggory holds his cock still at its base, and pushes into Wood's hole.

Although Wood has been prepared by Diggory and Flint's fingers, Wood is still tight. Diggory can feel Wood's arse on his cock – warm, wet, and pulsating slightly in Wood's attempts to cum. It feels amazing – just as good as most pussies, and better than some. Diggory groans softly, hoping that Flint and Wood haven't heard him. Diggory slides his cock in and out, each thrust becoming more fluid as Wood's arse stretches and becomes accustomed to the intrusion.

Diggory is so preoccupied by his cock, that he doesn't notice Flint grab his hands and pull then around Wood's body. He vaguely feels Flint tap his hands with a wand, then move around the shed. All the while, Diggory is thrusting in and out, and Wood is moaning.

Suddenly, Diggory feels something hard and cool touch his arsehole. He tries to push it away, but too late notices that Flint has magically tied his hands together in front of Wood, making it very difficult to untangle the two Quidditch Captains. As such, Diggory is powerless as Flint pushes one of his digits into his arse. Diggory yells loudly, but it's no use. Flint is a Slytherin, and yelling and begging normally don't affect them. Soon a second finger follows the first.

All this while, Diggory has stood stock still. Wood, uncomfortable with Diggory's cock unmoving inside him, begins to thrust himself backwards into Diggory's cock. Diggory's best unconsciously takes the hint, and continues to thrust into Wood.

Diggory sighs a sigh of relief when Flint removes his fingers from Diggory's arse. But his relief is short-lived. A much thicker object – Flint's cock – presses against his entrance. Diggory yells and tries to struggle, but flint holds his arse still. With one thrust, Flint pushes his cock into Diggory.

For a a few minutes, Flint fucks Diggory, who is in turn fucking Wood. But the stimulation both in his arse and on his cock proves too much for Diggory, and he soon cums. Flint pulls out of Diggory, and releases the bonds tying his hands together. Exhausted, Diggory slumps on the ground. Quickly, Flint drags Diggory back in front of Wood. Standing over Diggory, Flint jerks off with one hand, and strokes Wood's cock with the other. Within a minute, while Diggory is still recovering, Flint cries out, and cums over the Hufflepuff Captain.

Flint grabs his wand and taps the band around the base of Wood's cock. It vanishes. One more tug is all that's needed, and Wood cums. Flint holds onto Wood's cock as it releases jet after jet of seed onto Diggory.

As Diggory splutters indignantly, trying to recover his dignity, Flint lifts him up, and throws him out of he shed. Diggory is soon followed by his clothes and wand. Diggory dresses, then tries to get back into the shed to get Flint back, but is unable to do so. Dissatisfied, Diggory trudges back to the castle, angry, and still sticky with cum.


End file.
